hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
The Sugarhill Gang (rap group)
The Sugarhill Gang is an American hip hop group, known mostly for their 1979 hit, "Rapper's Delight", the first hip hop single to become a Top 40 hit. The song uses the instrumental track from the classic hit "Good Times" by Chic as its foundation. The members, all from Englewood, New Jersey, called themselves Wonder Mike, Big Bank Hank and Master Gee. They were assembled into a group by producer Sylvia Robinson who also founded Sugar Hill Records, along with her husband, the record mogul Joe Robinson. History This pioneering group inaugurated the recorded history of rap music with their single "Rapper's Delight", a multi-platinum seller which was a #36 hit on the U.S. pop chart and a #4 hit on the U.S. R&B chart in 1979. It is often cited as the first hip hop single; however it can be argued that it was actually "King Tim III (Personality Jock)", by the Fatback Band, which at the time was considered to be under the funk genre. "Rapper's Delight" used a track cut from a Sugar Hill house band called Positive Force with Chip Shearin on bass and Brian Morgan on guitar. The track sampled "Good Times" by Chic. Big Bank Hank's verses were written by Grandmaster Caz. However, despite the record's success, Caz did not receive any royalties for his contribution. Chic's Nile Rodgers and Bernard Edwards filed a lawsuit for copyright infringement over "Rapper's Delight", the first of many such legal battles for rap. It was settled out of court, leaving Rodgers with a large cut of all future royalties. The Sugarhill Gang never again topped the charts, though they had a few minor hits, such as "Apache", "Eighth Wonder" (which was performed on the American music show Soul Train in 1981), "Rapper's Reprise Jam", and "Showdown" (with the Furious Five). In 1999, they reunited and recorded Jump on It!, a hip hop children's album. They continue to tour. Bob Sinclar collaborated with Wonder Mike and Master Gee on his 2009 release "Lala Song". Discography Albums * Sugarhill Gang (1980) * 8th Wonder (1982) * Livin' in the Fast Lane (1984) * Jump on It! (1999) Awards and nominations Hip-Hop Nation Awards (1980) * Best Rap Album – "The Sugarhill Gang" - Won * Best Rap Single – "Rapper's Delight" - Won * Best Rap Record – "Rapper's Delight" - Won * Best Rap Single with Group – "Rapper's Delight" - Won * Best Rap Single with Collaboration – "Rapper's Delight" featuring Nile Rodgers - Won (1981) * Best Rap Single – "Apache" - Nominated * Best Rap Single with Group – "Apache" - Nominated (1983) * Best Rap Album – "8th Wonder" - Won * Best Rap Single – "8th Wonder" - Nominated * Best Rap Single with Group – "8th Wonder" - Nominated * Lifetime Awards (1987) - Won * Lifetime Awards (2008) - Won Links * See Also * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Rap Groups * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of American rap groups * List of New York Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of rappers and rap groups in Englewood, New Jersey * Hip-Hop * Hip-Hop music * Hip-Hop culture * History of hip-hop * Hip-Hop Timeline: 1925 - Present * 1970's hip-hop * Key people on the beginning of hip-hop music Category:1970's hip-hop Category:1970's rap groups Category:1980's hip-hop Category:1980's rap groups Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rap Groups Category:Old school hip-hop Category:American hip-hop Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rap groups Category:1990's hip-hop Category:1990's rap groups Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2000's rap groups Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:2010's rap groups Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Englewood, New Jersey Category:Rap Groups in Englewood, New Jersey Category:History of hip-hop